Unknown
by Tweetgurl
Summary: He didn't care. The whole student body of Hogwarts could come in and he would not stop; he never wanted to stop.


Unknown  
  
A/N: PwP; A one-shot fic. In addition, it is my first smut fic so I am proud of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their bodies moved together in search of one common goal. Their shallow breaths and moans were the only sounds that could be heard in the abandon classroom. She moaned so loudly every time his body would thrust forward that nobody would have guessed this was the quiet, know-it-all Headgirl.  
  
As he had her pressed between him and the wall, the only thoughts in his head were of her. He could not think of anything besides her. The whole student body of Hogwarts could come through the classroom door yet he would not stop; he never wanted to stop. He groaned quietly in her ear as he felt his release approaching. He could tell she was close too by the way her breathing got heavier.  
  
She could not stand this; it was driving her mad, he was driving her mad. The rhythm of their bodies was slowly pushing her towards the edge. She arched her back, as his thrust seemed to get deeper. Her now exposed neck was too irresistible to ignore. He licked and sucked at her smooth pale neck. She moaned his name repeatedly. His lips searched hers giving her a bruising kiss, hushing her moans. As there tongues fought for control, his hand caressed her body. She broke the kiss as her lips reached his ear quietly moaning erotic words trying to make him tumble over the edge with her.  
  
"Oh God, I'm so close," she whispered hoarsely. His hand reached between there joined bodies and caressed her swollen clit. She cried out in ecstasy as she tumbled over the edge. Only seconds later, he came after her.  
  
He laid his head on her shoulder as he tried to regain his breathing. For a few moments all they could hear were there heavy panting decreasing until they were back to normal.  
  
This was their nightly ritual. They would meet each other almost every night. They never said a word to one another; they never made plans to meet. They would just find each other at night, somehow. As if, there bodies were silently calling to each other to be united.  
  
Without saying a word to each other, they put there close back on. This was how it always ended; not speaking and just going there separate ways. They had to keep it that way because if they spoke to one another this might end up getting deeper then it already was. They could not have that. Their relationship was just a great sex, nothing more or less. Nothing could happen between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. He belonged to a world she was not from and would never want to belong. Yet she knew doing this was making her a part of his world and him a part of hers. Even if they tried to hide from each other, they would always end up here, wrapped up in each other. Therefore, what was the use denying what they both wanted?  
  
When he was done, he leaned against the door and carefully watched as she dressed herself. She was curious by this sudden change, yet she never showed it. He would normally leave as soon as he was done, leaving her alone to her business. She knew something had changed in him today. Even a few moments ago, as they were involved in their "activities", he seemed different. He usually seemed focused in his pleasure only, but today he focused on hers.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair making sure it was in place, nothing out of order, and nothing that would make people suspect something had happened. As she looked up, she found him starring at her with absolutely no expression on her face. She felt uncomfortable under his stare yet she refused to show it. He calmly walked towards her moving like a cat in the night. His hand reached out towards her and fixed her tie, which was out of place. During the whole ordeal, she stared at him with curiosity. When he was done, he looked up towards her face. They did not speak but just stared at each other. His eyes wandered over her face going to her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, then finally resting on her lips.  
  
She saw him slowly leaning in towards her yet she could not understand what was happening. She was surprised when she felt his lips on hers. Gently he moved his lips against hers. She did not respond right away, shock taking over her senses, and then she found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back. His lips felt wonderful against hers. She had kissed him hundreds of times yet now it felt the first time, in a way it was. She has never had a kissed like this with him - or anyone. His lips felt so soft against hers, she had never noticed this before everything about him was harsh and rough before today. She felt his tongue slowly slide against her lower lip as if asking for permission for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slipped him. She moaned against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He stroked his tongue against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the kiss staying gentle yet seductive. He slowly broke the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip before letting go. It took her a while to come back to earth; his kiss had left her numb.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, still shocked from his kiss.  
  
A small smile showed on his face. "You're Welcome," He whispered back to her. At this, he turned around and walked away leaving her to her thoughts. When he reached the doorknob without turning back he called out, "Good Night Hermione," then he slipped out the door.  
  
She was surprised everything that was happening today did not make sense, but when had something in here life ever made sense. She stared at the closed door and silently whispered "Good Night Draco".  
  
They hardly ever spoke at night when they were together. Most of there conversations were during their nightly activities, but most of it were moans and pants of what they wanted each other to do. She could rarely remember a time when he called her by her first name. She always thought he never knew her name. Her name was unknown to him. She guessed she really did have a first name after all.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Good, Bad, Horrible? Reviews would be appreciated; constructed criticism would also be accepted. This is my first smut fic so please be gentle.  
  
*Kisses* Tweet 


End file.
